


Naughty Doesn't Pay

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Alicia, F/F, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Althea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: When Alicia says no, she means it.





	Naughty Doesn't Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This has been a little something that I had finished for a few weeks and I just never posted it. I hope y'all like it!

"That's not fair!"

Alicia sighed, taking her glasses off and looking at her submissive. Althea was standing next to the dining table pouting up a storm.

Alicia rubbed her eyes quick and put her glasses back on, before looking at Al.

"Al. Honey, how many times do I have to tell you that just because I decide to work from home sometimes, it doesn't give me the right to ditch work and play all day?"

Althea grumbled a bit before crossing her arms over her chest. Alicia sighed again and started to go back to work.

Alicia was a manager at an office downtown and she worked Monday-Friday nine to five. Since 95% of her work is done on her computer, every once in a while, she opts to stay home and work at the dining room table. Today was one of those days. The weather was really crappy outside, and since she had no meetings or obligations, she emailed all of her colleagues and told them that she'd be working from home, and any questions or concerns towards work could be emailed.

Althea however, didn't see it that way. She figured that since Alicia stayed home, they'd be able to hang out and goof around all day. The submissive was in for a rude awakening when she saw Alicia pull out all of her work stuff and set up a work space around the dining table after breakfast.

"Can't you stop for the day? I wanna play video games with you!" Al protested.

Alicia sighed again, about hitting her limit. Today has not been a good day for Al.

She's been a brat all day, bothering Alicia, pushing buttons and crossing boundaries left and right. Alicia had to put her in a timeout after breakfast, then had to force her to take a two-hour midmorning nap, just so she could get some peace and quiet for a few hours. The nap didn’t do much to improve the submissive’s attitude though. Althea received a timeout after her nap, spending 15 minutes in her corner. It was now only 2:45 in the afternoon and Alicia was about to snap.

"Althea, I said no. Go do a quiet activity. Now." She said, her strict dominant voice taking over.

This obviously wasn't the answer Althea was looking for, so she blinked at Alicia, and opened her mouth to scream, stomping her feet for emphasis. 

Without warning, Alicia threw her hand back and sent a sharp smack to Al's bottom. A warning spank, a promise of what will come if Al continues her undesired behavior.

"Ouch!" Al yelled, tears welling up. While spanking is an agreeable punishment in their contract, Alicia rarely uses it. It's been a while since Althea's gotten spanked.

"I have no idea what's gotten into you today, but it's got to stop. Two timeouts and a nap, and you're still being naughty? Althea this is not how a good girl behaves. I thought you wanted to be my good girl?"

Althea only whimpered and shook her head, so Alicia continued.

"I've been so busy with work these past few weeks, I've been letting you off easy when it comes to punishments. Timeouts and naps left and right, only for you to misbehave some more when they're done. I think you're overdue for a spanking. You've been very naughty today."

Alicia could tell that she had Althea's attention, and she saw the girl put her hands behind her back against her butt, to protect it.

"I'm going to give you two choices. You can either go to the family room and do a quiet activity until supper, or you can continue to misbehave and end up with a very sore bottom. The choice is yours to make. Please make the right one."

Two seconds after Alicia finished talking, Althea made her choice. She immediately started to cry and throw a fit, sealing her fate when she kicked one of the dining chairs and caused it to crash on its side.

The scraping sound of Alicia's chair scooting back from the table was all it took for Al's cries to be silenced. 

"No! Please Alicia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She begged as Alicia got up and put the fallen chair back on its legs.

Alicia sat back down and pointed to her lap, looking sternly at Althea.

Al whimpered but shuffled over to stand by Alicia. The dominant pulled her unruly girl over her lap and started to rub her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"You'll be getting thirty spanks, ten over your leggings, ten over your panties and ten on your bare bottom. Your safe words are and will always be available for you to use. Can you tell me your safe words Al?"

"Green for go ahead and continue, yellow for slow down or take a break, and red for stop, do not continue."

"Good girl. Color?"

"Green."

Alicia nodded and rubbed Al's back for a little longer before lifting her hand up and sending a sharp smack to her sub's backside.

When the first ten were done, Alicia pulled down Al's leggings so they gathered at her knees. By this time, Althea was squirming and whimpering so Alicia paused the spanking to rub her back again, to hopefully calm her down a bit. The last thing she needed was for Althea to fall off of her lap because of her squirming.

Once Althea was ready, Alicia went on to deliver the ten swats over her panties. These ten caused Al's tears to fall and for her to cry audibly.

When she was done with those ten, she lowered Al's panties and quietly said, "Last ten Baby Girl. You're doing so good for me."

Althea only cried in response so Alicia tilted her girlfriend forward and sent the last stinging swats to her sit spots.

Althea gasped in pain and started to cry harder when Alicia did that, but she held out until the end. Alicia let Al lay over her lap for a while to sob and she admired her work. Al's entire backside was a light to medium shade of red, and it was warm to the touch.

After a few minutes, Alicia helped Al up. "Alright Baby Girl. I'm going to go get a few things to make you feel better. Go stand in the corner, hands on your head, until I call for you. Think about the actions that caused you to get punished and don't touch your butt. If I catch you rubbing, we do the whole thing over. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Althea whimpered, wiping tears from her face.

While Althea was in her corner, Alicia quickly ran up to the master bedroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion. When she returned to the living room, she glanced at her girlfriend, who was crying her eyes out.

"Ok Baby Girl. You can come on out now." Alicia said, her voice gentle and calm. Althea slowly made her way back to Alicia, waddling because of her panties and leggings still around her knees.

"I'm gonna put some lotion on you and all I want you to do is calm down and relax."

Althea sniffled and nodded, allowing Alicia to put her back over her lap.

After applying a generous helping of lotion to Althea's backside, Alicia slowly dressed her and carried her girlfriend to the living room. She sat on the couch with Althea cuddled against her, running her fingers through the crying girl's hair.

As they sat, Alicia decided that it was time to review and debrief.

"Why did you get a spanking today?"

"I didn't listen to you and threw a tantrum and kicked the chair over." Althea whimpered, sniffling.

"That's right. And can you tell me why that's naughty?"

"Because it only adds stress to your day and I could have broken something. Not listening is also very disrespectful and against the rules in our contract."

Alicia nodded, happy with that answer.

"My butt hurts." Althea grumbled, giving Alicia a pout.

"You got spanked. It wouldn't be much of a punishment if you enjoyed it, would it, Althea?”

“No, I guess it wouldn’t.” Al agreed, scooting closer to Alicia.

The two sat in silence before Althea spoke again.

“Alicia?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Pumpkin, your punishment is over and we are doing aftercare. In this house, that means that we get to start over, clean slate. No more bad feelings about what happened before. It’s all over, in the past, and has been taken care of. Everything is back to how it was before.”

“Am I still your......” Althea trailed off, not believing that she deserved to say the words.

“Yes Love. You’re my good girl. My best girl.”

“I don’t feel like I deserve to be your good girl. I was a bad girl.” Al explained, still not feeling right.

“Baby, let’s get something straight. You are never ever, under any circumstances, a bad girl. Your behavior might be bad, and you might be very naughty sometimes, but you my love, are not a bad person. You will always be my good girl. Do I make myself clear Bunny?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Althea said, and Alicia knew that she was sincere.

“Good Girl.” Alicia said, patting her knee. 

Alicia looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a quarter after three.

“Althie, I have to do a little bit more work. Could you please go have some alone time so I can work uninterrupted?” Alicia asked, brushing a stray hair out of Althea’s face.

“Yes Ma’am.” Al said, getting up from the couch.

“Alicia?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I have a hug and a kiss before I go?” The submissive asked, giving Alicia a cute pout.

“Of course, Love.” Alicia said, opening her arms up.

Althea gave Alicia a bone crushing hug, and followed up with a quick peck on the lips, before making her way to the stairs.

“I’ll call you down when dinner is ready.” Alicia called after Althea, before going back to the dining room table to work on her computer. She heard Althea turn her cd player on and she smiled to herself, starting to work so she could finish and spend some time with her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
